


To Mother's House We Go

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/F, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-08-10
Updated: 2005-08-10
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:40:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: Lauren beamed when she said it and Nancy's heart filled with love for her.





	To Mother's House We Go

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**To Mother's House We Go**

**by:** Montiese

**Pairing(s):** Nancy/Lauren  
**Category(s):** Romance/Humor/Slash   
**Rating:** TEEN  
**Summary:** Lauren beamed when she said it and Nancy's heart filled with love for her.  
**Author's Note:** This is #5 in the Love Connection Series. 

"We will be there in a little over an hour." Lauren said. 

She sat in the passenger seat of the rental Dodge Durango as Nancy drove. Dionne Warwick played on the radio and Nancy played in her hair. The National Security Advisor gave a groan. 

"Is this the part when we go over the rules?" she asked. "I am nearly in my 50s baby…I don't like rules." 

"My God, you are nearly in your 50s!" 

Lauren opened her eyes and Nancy glanced at her. 

"Yes. You didn't know that?" 

"No, obviously not. How old are you?" Lauren asked. 

"No comment. Can we get back to these rules, which I am sure will be broken though not on purpose?" 

"Mmm hmm, whatever. Just tell me how old you are." 

"No. Why is it so important all of a sudden? It was not ten minutes ago and it is now." 

"I just want to know." Lauren reasoned. 

"Why? How many women do you know that like discussing their age?" 

"I eat your pussy and you don't want to tell me how old you are. Nance, you can be so stubborn about the craziest things." 

"You know that it turns me on when you say that word. I prefer you naked when you say that word. I'll be 46 next month, OK?" 

"Why didn't you tell me? We should have a party. 46 is not that close to 50. We…" 

"No. Lauren, I love you but I will not like you very much if you throw me a party. I hate all the pomp and circumstance. Let us get back to the rules." 

Lauren was in another place. She wondered about her parents' reaction to what she now knew was more than a decade age difference between Nancy and herself. Her lover certainly did not look 46…not that you wore it tattooed on your forehead or anything. 

"Baby?" 

"Hmm?" 

"The rules. Let's get it over with." 

"Oh. Well, I want you to wear your hair down." 

"That's not a rule; that is a request. What does it matter anyway?" 

"There are several reasons." Lauren replied. 

"Name them please." 

"A, I absolutely love it." 

"I like that one." 

"B, it softens your features." 

"What is this Extreme Makeover? I don't know how I feel about that. Anything else?" 

"It makes you less intimidating." 

"You're kidding me." Nancy couldn't help but laugh. "I am not intimidating." 

"Yes you are. With your hair all pinned up wearing one of those severe suits. I know underneath there is just flesh and limbs and a woman who purrs, but you scare strangers." 

Nancy laughed again. 

"Scare them? Well, that is not my intention with your parents. If it makes you happy I will wear my hair down." 

"Thank you. Also, we can't have sex…" 

"Aw dammit Lauren. Why don't we just stay at a hotel? Three nights sleeping together and I cannot touch you." 

"I don't even know if my parents care, and it is not a lesbian thing. It's just me Nancy." 

Lauren could not keep it down when she made love. Nancy loved it but figured that she did not want her mother to hear it or even know it. She sighed. 

"OK, fine. But I swear I need at least one afternoon, something. God, I sound like a sex fiend." 

"You are a sex fiend, and I love that. I'm sure we can drive out to the woods…push the seats back." 

Nancy smiled. 

"I am not going to be able to go without it either boo boo kitty. You put it on me." 

"Stop it!" Nancy exclaimed. 

"Remember that time we booked the room at the King George…" 

"Stop!" Nancy said. "We can talk about that later. Are there anymore rules?" 

"I can't think of any. Oh, well Hannah is black." 

"Who is Hannah?" Nancy asked. 

"The maid. I just don't want you to get offended." 

"Wow, a rich white Southern family with an African-American maid. I think that might be unheard of. They know I'm black right?" 

"Of course. You are on TV a lot. I haven't gotten any negative reactions. I am a grown woman Nancy." 

The National Security Advisor just wanted to make sure she wasn't walking into a hostile situation. Especially if there was no sex. 

"They are excited to meet you. But whatever you do, don't get my father engaged in political talk. Scooter gets forceful sometimes." 

"Republicans?" Nancy asked. 

"No. Just Southern. Lifelong moderates. President Lassiter appointed Scooter federal judge. He did not vote for Bartlet after the MS. And please don't get him started on John Hoynes. We've had some interesting dinners when politics is the subject. If he starts asking questions just say everything is classified. I'm sure mom is already telling him to leave you alone." 

Nancy smiled. As much as she didn't want to, she was looking forward to meeting Lauren's family. She knew that if things went well then she and Lauren were in it. To be sure, they were already in it…it had been a little over a year. But Lauren was close to her family, even though she only saw them a few times a year. Nancy getting along with them was very important. Even if Nancy pretended to be gruff and completely in control (she had to be in her job), making Lauren happy and seeing her smile was essential. 

She pulled the car off at the Columbia exit. Lauren pushed her seat up from the recline position. 

"Here we go." Lauren whispered. 

"You nervous?" 

"Yeah. They never liked Tara." 

Aha, so Tara was the last one's name. Lauren never talked about her ex, though Nancy learned from CJ that they were past the four-year mark before Lauren discovered the infidelity…with both women and men. Ouch. 

"Do you want to pull over?" Nancy asked. "Get some coffee; let me massage your neck." 

Lauren shook her head. 

"Once the introduction and first impressions are out of the way I can think about coffee. You massaging my neck never leaves my mind; it just bounces around whenever I get new info to store." 

Nancy squeezed her thigh gently. 

"I love you." She said. 

"I love you too. No matter what happens this weekend I will still love you on Monday morning." 

Oh great, Nancy thought, that can't be a good sign. 

* * *

Hannah opened the door and Lauren gave her a hug and kiss. 

"My God, you need a good meal." Hannah said. "You are too skinny baby girl." 

"I am not. Hannah, this is my friend Nancy McNally." 

"Good to meet you." Nancy said. 

"You too. Your mama is out on the deck, but your daddy is still in court. As usual, you are the first one here." 

"Of course." Lauren said laughing. 

"We'll go out and see mom." 

"I'll bring lemonade and a snack." 

"Thank you Hannah." 

She slipped her hand in Nancy's; the National Security Advisor tried not to cringe. Public displays of affection were not her thing. They were so wrapped up in conversation Nancy forgot to lay out her rules…one of which Lauren was currently breaking. 

"Hey mom." 

Meredith Foxworth stood from her chair, leaving a bookmark in the latest John Grisham novel. She embraced her daughter, kissing her three times. Then she wiped off the lipstick with her saliva. Lauren wasn't at all disturbed by that. Nancy flinched. 

"Mom, this is Nancy." 

Meredith looked her over before hugging her. 

"We have heard so much about you but it took Lauren forever to bring you home. It is so lovely to finally meet you." 

"Thank you ma'am." 

She took her hand out of Lauren's, smoothing her blouse and slacks. 

"Sit, sit…did you see Hannah sweetie?" 

"Yes." 

Hannah came out with lemonade and tiny sandwiches. 

"Its roast chuck, your favorite sweetheart." She said to Lauren. "There is also honey chicken and ham." 

"Thank you Hannah." Meredith said. "Will dinner be ready for the judge?" 

"Yes ma'am. It is warming in the oven now." 

She went back into the house. 

"I'm not expecting your brothers and sister until late. Why do people want to have dinner so late? Scooter and I have dinner at 6:30 every night unless there is something crazy happening. Oh Nancy, try the honey chicken sweetheart…its divine." 

"Thank you ma'am." 

Nancy got a small sandwich. 

"You don't have to be nervous…we have all been dying to meet you. Please call me Meredith. Scooter already promised to be on his best behavior or he will be sleeping with Bo and Luke tonight." 

"Bo and Luke?" Nancy asked. 

Lauren smiled. 

"Daddy's bloodhounds." 

"Aha." 

* * *

"I heard that my baby girl is home." 

Promptly at 6pm George "Scooter" Foxworth came up the deck stairs. Lauren ran into his arms and Nancy missed her own father. 

"Hey daddy!" 

"Hey baby. Look at you with those fancy DC highlights. I'm seeing many clerks at the courthouse with those too. And good lord will the apocalypse come before I see a woman wearing a skirt again? Not the ones where I can see their underwear…I want a federal law to ban those. Has Hannah fed you? Meredith, she is much too skinny. Give me a hug." 

Lauren did it without reluctance. Scooter smiled at Nancy. 

"Dr. McNally, it is certainly good to finally meet you." 

They shook hands across the table. 

"You too Judge Foxworth. Lauren talks of you frequently." 

"I was ready to say the same thing. Was the drive down pleasant?" 

Scooter sat, and Lauren sat beside Nancy. Hannah came out with a glass of scotch. 

"Good evening Hannah. Dinner smells fantastic." 

"Thank you. Good evening Judge." 

"I didn't know you were a doctor Nancy." Meredith said. 

"Nancy has a PhD from Harvard in military history and stratagem." 

Lauren beamed when she said it and Nancy's heart filled with love for her. 

"Impressive." Scooter replied. "Maybe after dinner I can show you some of my WWII memorabilia in the library." 

"Daddy lied about his age and enlisted at 17." Lauren said. "He liberated some camps and got a tour through Hitler's bunker." 

"I took a few things…we all did. We were all just kids still stinking from the bayou... we had never seen anything like that in our lives. It truly shaped me. What is Bartlet going to do about Qumar and Kundu? We cannot save everyone you know, particularly those who would blow us off the face of the Earth if they could get their hands on a bomb." 

"Scooter." Meredith said softly. "Nancy is here to relax; don't burden her with work." 

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry Nancy." 

"Its OK Judge. Maybe we can talk a bit after dinner. You have to realize that a lot of things I deal with everyday are classified." 

"Of course, I understand. Please call me Scooter. Speaking of dinner, let's get the table set. If we waited on the other children an old man would starve to death. Baby girl, let Hannah know we are going to eat on the deck tonight." 

"OK." 

"So Nancy, tell me more about your time at Harvard. I am also a Harvard grad you know." 

* * *

Lauren had never heard Nancy talk as much as she did with Scooter that evening. They got on the subject of all the holes in the Treaty of Versailles that led to WWII. Lauren and her mother just smiled and ate the roast pork with roasted potatoes and broccoli. It was one of Lauren's favorite subjects but she never got more joy out of hearing Nancy talk to her father. 

"It wouldn't have mattered if the treaty were stronger." Scooter said. "Hitler had every intention of stealing power and starting a war. WWII was on his mind the second Germany lost WWI." 

"I agree with that assessment, except the stealing power thing. Hitler was voted in democratically, as was the Nazi majority in the Reichstag. The average Nazi voter was more concerned about the promises of bread and jobs than war." 

"Ignorance is no excuse." Scooter reasoned. 

"Don't I know it? London and Paris completely ignored the Blitzkrieg. They didn't care about Czechoslovakia, Norway, or Austria. When Hitler set his sights on the City of Lights though, they geared up for a big battle." 

Scooter nodded, smiled, and sipped his scotch. Then he looked at his youngest daughter. 

"She is fantastic Lauren; I could talk to her all day. We…oh look who it is. Jim!" 

They all looked as Lauren's older brother James walked across the lawn. He was the oldest of the four Pierson children…nearly 55. 

"Scooter!" Jim exclaimed. He bounced up the steps like a man half his age. 

The two men shared a bear hug before he leaned to kiss his mother. 

"Mama, you look amazing. The kids will be here for the party but they didn't come up tonight." 

Nancy knew that James was an attorney in Charleston, and a widower. 53-year-old Nathan was a professor at the University of Alabama. 50-year-old Sally married up; she was a society matron in Richmond. Lauren was the last child of the marriage…a decade later and a surprise. She was only two when her father died of a blood clot in his brain and four when her mother married Scooter. He had always been daddy. 

"Sit down son." Scooter said. "Are you hungry? Have a drink." 

"I had a light dinner before leaving Charleston. I could use bourbon though." 

"Hey Hannah!" Scooter bellowed. 

"Yes Judge. Hello James." 

"Hey Hannah. Can you make me a healthy glass of bourbon…you know how I like it." 

"Yes. I'll bring it out for you. Shall I make you a plate?" 

"No ma'am." 

James looked at Nancy. She smiled as she sipped her cranberry apple juice and he lit a cigarette. 

"I am James Pierdon. It's nice to meet you Dr. McNally." 

"You too." She shook his hand. "It is a bit odd to be strangers yet need no introduction." 

"I have to admit that I have bragged to a few friends that my baby sister is having sex with the National Security Advisor." James replied. 

"Jimmy!" Meredith exclaimed. 

Hannah came back with his drink. 

"That is not dinner table conversation." 

Lauren just laughed. She and her brother high-fived. 

* * *

"What happened to your accent?" Nancy asked as she dressed for bed. 

Lauren's bedroom was yellow and very girly. There were family pictures, photos of horses, and a poster for Love Affair. There were also plenty of equestrian trophies. 

"I went to Choate for high school because of their equestrian program. Then I went to a small Pennsylvania college called Wilson for their equestrian program. Then it was on to UCBerkeley. My accent didn't stand a chance. I think everyone loves you." 

"I got a vibe from Sally." Nancy pinned up her hair. 

"Don't worry about her. She is never been comfortable with my sexual orientation. It is Sally's problem Nance. Come to bed." 

"Don't get come hither with me young lady. We're as chaste as sisters this weekend, remember?" 

"Ooh young lady; I like that. Come to bed…I am sure we can think of something." 

"Who's next door?" 

"That's the empty guest room. Nathan got a hotel; Sally is on the third floor; mama and daddy are too; I don't where James is." 

Nancy smiled. She clicked out the lamp, adjusted to the darkness, and slid into bed. She heard Lauren moving around her. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Getting out of these pajamas. I only wore them in case someone came in to say goodnight." 

Nancy smiled. Was this three-day weekend of celibacy really going to work? Signs were strongly pointing to no. She felt Lauren's naked skin on her arm and she swallowed hard. 

"Get undressed." Lauren whispered in her ear. 

"I would just like to remind you that you started this." Nancy replied. 

"So noted. But we have to be quiet." 

Lauren took Nancy's earlobe between her teeth as she got undressed. Once naked, Lauren straddled her. Nancy sat up and leaned against the pillows. For a while they just held each other. 

"Quiet, huh?" Nancy kissed her neck. "What can I do that will not make you scream bloody murder?" 

"Suck me. Talk dirty to me. Just do something because it is time for my medicine Doctor." Lauren pulled Nancy to her breasts. 

"I told you that we should have pulled over." Nancy mumbled before losing herself in Lauren. 

* * *

The party preparation was in full swing. It was just before noon on Saturday and the Foxworth's expansive lawn was turning into an outdoor banquet hall. There had to be at least 100 people out there and Nancy watched with more interest than she thought she had. Lauren had to make a phone call; she disappeared into the house. Scooter and the boys (yes, he still called them boys) were off doing something that either involved golf or bringing home dead animals. Meredith and Sally were shopping and lunching. Nancy and Lauren had been invited but chose to stay and relax. It was a beautiful day in early June. 

"Sorry." Lauren came back on the deck and lit a cigarette. "I told them I was not coming back until Tuesday and they could deal with any problems until then. It gets ridiculous sometimes." 

Nancy reached up and massaged the back of Lauren's neck. She sighed. 

"That feels good." She whispered. 

"I know; that's why I'm doing it. Don't let work piss you off…we are here to relax." 

"I know." Lauren took a deep breath. "Don't stop." 

She leaned her head on her hands as Nancy kneaded the muscles in her neck. 

"You should not be this tense because of a phone call. What's the matter baby?" 

"Nothing, I just…I've just been thinking about all the people who are going to be here tonight. Questions Nance." 

"Like what? Do they all know you're gay?" 

"Sort of." 

"Elaborate please." 

"Many of them think it's because I haven't met the right man. I just want to hold your hand tonight and be close to you." 

"I'm here, and I am wearing the lavender dress." 

"You look good in that dress." Lauren replied. 

"So you've said." 

"You do. All busty, and feminine, and hot." 

"Can you not think about sex?" Nancy asked. 

"Hey, sex is thinking of you out of that dress…not in it. Thanks for last night. It was just what the doctor ordered." 

"It really was. There, all done." 

Nancy kissed the nape of her neck and Lauren smiled. 

* * *

They wheeled out the gigantic birthday cake with 75 candles burning. 250 people and a 10-piece string quartet sang and played Happy Birthday to Meredith Foxworth. She smiled, but in no way was it smug. She appreciated that all of these people had come out to help her celebrate. Some were just political allies of her husband's; old friends from college and her board work; family; and virtual strangers who somehow were important enough for an invitation to one of the best garden parties of the summer. 

"Speech!" a couple of people shouted. 

Scooter grabbed the microphone from the stage and gave it to his wife. She looked at him with wide blue eyes…Lauren's eyes. 

"Well, I have never been a woman of too many words. So I just want to thank everyone for coming out to help me celebrate, and all the wonderful people who worked so hard to make it look simple. All my love to Scooter, my constant companion for nearly 35 years…that will be the next big party. My beautiful children, James, Nathan, Sally, and my baby girl Lauren. She drove all the way from DC with her new love Nancy…I am so glad they are both here. Thank you all so much." 

There was applause and Scooter led everyone out of the tent area. Fireworks shot across the sky; July 4th had come early to Columbia. Lauren stared up at the sky as she held tight to Nancy's hand. 

"She likes you." She whispered. "That makes me very happy." 

"Good." Nancy replied, kissing her hand. 

Lauren leaned and kissed her cheek. 

* * *

"Where are we going? It is nearly 11o'clock." Nancy asked. 

"What, do you turn into a pumpkin at midnight?" 

"Nancy, you are about to get the world's best view." Nathan was in the back of the Durango finagling the seats down. "You won't want to go back to DC after this." 

"Oh really, that sounds interesting." 

"I'll be right back." Lauren said rushing away as fast as her heels could carry her. Nancy looked after her. 

"Where are we going?" Nancy asked. 

"The lake. It's the only place in town where the stars shine undeterred. When I was in high school it was a make-out place…it probably still is. I showed Lauren all the secluded clusters years ago. You couldn't exactly make out with girls in the wide open in Columbia in the 1970s." 

"OK." Lauren was back with a bottle of Dom Perignon and a picnic basket. Nate climbed out of the backseat." 

"A picnic?" he asked. "You are such a damn romantic." 

"Shut up. Tell mama and daddy that we went to the lake." 

"Don't tell them that." Nancy replied. 

"I won't. Why do you think she is still baby girl Nancy…I've been lying for her for 25 years. Go, and have a great time." 

"Get in the car Nance." 

"Right." 

They pulled off, Luther Vandross coming out of the speakers. 

"You've got music, champagne and food. You mean business." Nancy said. 

"We always take picnics to the lake. I know all the secluded spots." 

"That's what your brother told me." 

The ride was about 15 minutes. Lauren pulled over by a thicket of bushes that practically concealed the SUV. Leaving the music on, she opened the sunroof and cut the engine. She climbed into the back seat and smiled at Nancy. 

"Come back here." She said. 

"I am wearing a dress." Nancy reasoned. 

"Take if off…I don't mind." 

Nancy smirked, giving Lauren her hand and climbing into the back. Lauren popped the champagne and poured two glasses. Nancy opened the picnic basket. 

"Honey chicken sandwiches." 

"I knew you liked them. Lets make a toast; you do the honors." 

"To eccentric Southerners. Particularly the one I love." 

"I love you too." 

Nancy looked up and couldn't help but take in a breath. Through the sunroof she saw a million stars. 

"Wow that is beautiful. I haven't seen that in a long time." 

"It is fantastic. This is what I miss in DC." 

Nancy turned her cheek and kissed her mouth softly. 

"I love you baby." 

"I love you too." 

They kissed again and didn't stop until Nancy pulled away breathless. She pushed Lauren's hair behind her ear. 

"I hope you did that to get better access to my earlobes." Lauren whispered. 

"We are a bit old to make out in the backseat of a car." Nancy replied. 

"Young at heart." 

Lauren pulled her into her arms, unzipping Nancy's dress. The National Security Advisor let it fall to her waist. Lauren touched the white bra. 

"I like the bra. Let's see the panties." 

Nancy smiled, lifting her hips and letting Lauren slide it off. 

"Did you leave your cell phone at the house?" she asked as she kissed up Nancy's body. 

"No, it's on vibrate in my purse." 

"Get it." 

Nancy just looked at her, a whimsical smile on both their faces. 

"Am I going to want to put it to my ear afterward? She asked. 

"Probably not, but I am not going to let that stop me." 

"I won't let it stop you either." 

* * *

"Honestly, I wish we could stay another day, but Nancy got an important call this morning." 

Lauren stood on the porch hugging her mother and father. 

"It's OK." Meredith replied. "I am just so glad you were here for my birthday. The both of you." 

"I wouldn't have missed it." 

"Just make sure you get back here before summer ends." Scooter said. 

"I will daddy. I promise." 

Scooter hugged both the women, kissing their cheeks. He told Nancy she was welcome back anytime…there was much more to talk about. They got into the Durango, honked a few times and drove off. 

"Sorry we had to cut it short." Nancy said. 

"No, I'm sure it's important. You're not going to tell me are you?" 

"I can't." 

"I understand. I have no intention of compromising you. I'm sure some maverick reporter will get their hands on it and I will read all about it in the Post." 

"Probably." Nancy muttered. "There are too many damn leaks around there. I wish we could get a better handle on that. I never like the idea of trampling on anyone's 1st Amendment rights…" 

"But…" 

"The overzealous press hinders the way we do our jobs. They make it have to be more covert and then we get called secretive." 

"I think we better stop having this conversation." Lauren replied putting Semisonic in the CD player. 

"OK." 

They were quiet for a while. Nancy focused on the road as Lauren looked out at the scenery. 

"I worry sometimes that our jobs could tear us apart." Lauren said. 

"How often do you worry about that?" Nancy asked. 

"I don't know." 

"Well, that would be very upsetting." 

"Yeah." 

"Baby, we both walked in with our eyes wide open, didn't we?" 

"Yeah. But the tides are turning Nancy…I have a feeling that this Administration is getting ready to take a real beating. The press will be a part of that." 

"He won with a mandate." Nancy said. 

"Those were the people. I am talking about Congress, Walken, special interests. The Hoynes debacle was the tip of the iceberg. It is starting to crack and there is no Vice-President." 

"I don't know…I go to work and do my job around that. I come home and I put my arms around you." 

"Yeah. I'm sorry Nancy. We have a long ride and all I can do is forecast gloom. Please just tell me to shut up." 

"Shut up." Nancy replied. "We'll face the hurdles when we get there. All relationships have them. We're alright now, right?" 

Lauren smiled, though her heart was not completely in it. Something nagged at the base of her skull but it was too far away to grasp. 

"Yes, we are. Am I going to get a chance to drive any of the way?" Lauren asked. 

"Oh, I'll have to think about that. What would I get in return?" 

Lauren leaned, whispered in her ear, and bit her earlobe. 

"Oh. Well then, hell yeah. You can definitely have the halfway mark. We better stop before we get home for the Neapolitan ice cream though." 


End file.
